As Long As We're Together, Nothing Matters
by Kitten Kong
Summary: An urgent meeting has been called for the members of Oraganization XIII. What is so important? And is that really Xemnas? Contains Xemnas bashing and Zemyx


Warning: This is an eventual Zexion/Demyx (Zemyx). No likey, no ready. If I get reviews complaining about this, I will merely point to the warning at the start of the story. Oh, and yeh characters are prob completely ooc. As usual I own nothing excpet for several manga art books and an insane imagination. Enjoy the story.

The members of Organization XIII could be seen waiting patiently for Xemnas to start the meeting; one that had only been announced five minutes ago and dubbed 'top priority'. Xemnas appeared in his seat and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Saix.

"Excuse me Superior, but as this is a top priority meeting, does that not require the whole organization to attend?" He looked towards Zexion's chair, which was the only empty one in the room. When an emergency meeting was called everyone was expected to stop what they were doing and make their way immediately to the meeting room.

"Yeah, how come we have to stop doing important stuff while emo boy gets to carry on reading his lameass books?" complained Larxene slouching in her chair. She sat up when sent a deadly glare from Xemnas.

"Number VI is not here because I sent him on a very important mission. Now if you would kindly shut up, I will tell you the reason I have called this very urgent meeting." Silence fell over the room as the quiet conversations that had been taking place quickly stopped.

"Thank you. Now that I can speak without being interrupted." Here he glared at both Larxene and Saix who merely turned their gazes to the floor. "I have a very important announcement to make." The rest of the organization visibly tensed as they waited for the no doubt monumental news that Xemnas was about to give them. Xemnas then stood up in his chair, causing the others to hold their breathe.

Xemnas' regular black cloak changed into his different cloak of mixed white and black, but instead of being white and black, it was pink and black! He then started twirling around like a ballerina on his throne-like chair. The other members could only sit there with their expressions ranging from shock, to horror and badly concealed amusement. But that was only the start.

"My name is really Mansex, and I'm a fairy princess!" A small golden crown materialized on his head and a pair of pink, glittery fairy wings appeared on his back. A stunned silence took over the room. A stifled giggle escaped from Demyx. This was followed by an explosion of laughter from everyone in the room apart from Xemnas who continued to twirl around to a tune he was humming out loud.

A portal suddenly appeared in the centre of the room. A harassed looking Xemnas struggled out of it. His mouth fell open at the sight of the second Xemnas.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts is going on here?!" The laughing members suddenly shut up to gaze at the fuming Xemnas standing in the middle of the room. The only sound in the room coming from the still twirling and humming Xemnas, who suddenly burst out into song in a high, slightly off-key voice.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty. So pretty and witty and gay!" Laughter exploded from all sides of the room. Even the real Xemnas chuckled at the dancing copy. The image suddenly flickered and faded to reveal Zexion. His normally blank and stony face lit up in laughter as he collapsed into the chair, unable to keep the image up any longer.

The laughter in the room increased as they saw Zexion. No one apart from Demyx had ever seen him so much as grin before. Never mind hysteric laughter! Eventually the laughter stopped, with a few giggles here and there. Still standing in the middle of the room, Xemnas stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Not that that wasn't thoroughly amusing Number VI, but I must enquire as to what caused such a normally level headed Nobody such as yourself to perform such an entertaining act?" Still sitting in Xemnas' chair, Zexion crossed his legs and resting his elbows on his knees, rested his chin on his laced fingers. It was then that Xemnas noticed the Cloaked Schemer wasn't wearing the regulation black coat. Instead he wore slightly baggy black jeans and a light blue, short sleeved t-shirt on top of a long sleeved dark blue t-shirt.

"I see that you also appear to think that the clothing rules don't apply to you either?" Xemnas glared up at Zexion with a raised eyebrow. Said Nobody merely smirked over his fingers as he stared back down.

"Well Manse- um I mean Superior", Zexion began as a few giggles escaped from Axel and Roxas who had their knuckles in their mouths to stop themselves from laughing out loud. "The reason is that I merely thought that things were getting a little boring around here, plus that clothing rule needed to change. Those coats are itchy damn it!" He leaned back in the chair and un-crossed his legs so they hung over the side of the chair in front of him.

The rest of the organization looked on in wonder as 'Mr. Follow-the-Rules Zexion' did something they only ever dared to do in their deepest dreams. He stood up to Xemnas. Even Larxene looked impressed.

"Alright fine, it is no longer necessary to wear the black coats unless on a mission. I admit they were starting to get on even my nerves." A cheer followed this declaration from Xemnas as Axel immediately set about taking off his cloak and burning it to a crisp. Under it he wore a black t-shirt with a flame design in the middle of it and light blue jeans.

"However Number VI, there is still the matter of your punishment for impersonating your superior." A slight tenseness filled the room as Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "I sentence you to cooking duty for six months". Xemnas smirked. A huge cheer erupted from the other Nobodies as they all knew Zexion was the best cook in the castle. Now they could eat happily for six months without having to worry about Larxene poisoning their food, or Axel's burnt equivalent of it.

Shrugging, Zexion stood up and with a large smirk turned back into Fairy Princess Mansex. "This meeting is dismissed," he said in a high voice, before teleporting from the room, Xemnas' shout of " EIGHT MONTHS!" echoing through his ears. With a laugh, the others teleported away as well.

A portal appeared in the kitchen of the castle, out of it stepped Axel, Roxas and Demyx, only to meet the sight of Zexion hugging his ribs as he laughed.

"Way to go Zex!" cheered Axel and Roxas exchanging high-fives. Demyx grinned over Axel's shoulder.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen," Demyx said. All four of them laughing in various degrees at the image that had forever been imprinted into their heads. Roxas leaned on Axel for support as he collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see Xemnas' face?! That was freakin' hilarious!" Roxas said through his giggles.

"Ahem! I believe you owe me a thousand munny now Axel," Demyx said, a sly grin on his face with his hand outstretched towards Axel. Axel suddenly stopped laughing as his shoulders slumped.

"Aww… DAMMIT!" screeched Axel. "I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that," he mumbled as he went through a portal to his room.

"Later guys. I'll make sure that he remembers." Roxas waved as he stepped into the portal after Axel. As soon as the portal closed Demyx wrapped his arms around the still laughing Zexion.

"Well Zexy, this has definitely been an interesting day so far." Said Nobody leant back to rest on the taller nobody's chest. Smiling he closed his eyes as the faces of each organization member flashed though his head.

"Someone needed to get rid of the stick shoved up Xemnas' ass." Demyx chuckled as he silently agreed with his boyfriend's comment.

"Just one of many good things that came out of what could have potentially been a complete disaster. Plus you having kitchen duty means only one thing for me…free cookies!" he yelled, jumping up and down. A thought suddenly flashed through his head that made a mischievous smirk appear on his face. "And I get to see sexy Zexy in a sexy apron."

Laughing, Zexion turned to face Demyx. "Guess this means that you'll be helping me in the kitchen for the next eight months, huh?" Demyx replied by walking over and placing a soft kiss on Zexion's lips, meaning that he had to bend down to reach Zexion's shorter statue.

"Damn! I hate being so short," murmured Zexion, pouting as Demyx pulled away.

"I like it," smirked Demyx leaning their foreheads together. "Besides Zexy, stop pouting. You look so much cuter when you smile." Leaning back he pushed Zexion's hair behind his ear, revealing his normally hidden eye and light blush on both his cheeks.

"I-if y-you say so Dem," Zexion stuttered, bashfully smiling, turning to pick up the apron hanging on the hook on the wall. "…Looks like I have some cooking to do." He started pulling pots and pans from cupboards and filling them with different ingredients.

"Yay, cookies!" shouted Demyx as he followed Zexion around the kitchen. Zexion shook his head still smiling.

"So you do only love me for my cooking," Zexion sighed in a fake sad voice. Two arms wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss on his neck made him grin.

"As if. You know Zexy, you've really changed. I still remember when you used to say all that crap about us not being able to feel 'cause we don't have hearts. You were like a slab of rock."

"Hey! I resent that!" Zexion cried playfully slapping Demyx on the arm. He moved forwards to stir the contents of one of the pans, while Demyx moved back to sit on he counter top behind him. He smiled at the memories of breaking through Zexion's once cold, emotionless mask.

"Now though, if someone says we can't feel, you're the first one to disagree. And you were the first to stand up to the superior in such a spectacular display!" A laugh escaped him as he thought about earlier that day.

Zexion switched a pan to simmer and turned to face Demyx. "You're right Dem, I have changed." He walked over to Demyx and placed his hand on his cheek. "And I have you to thank for that. You've changed the whole organization. We used to be so cold and boring, but then you came along and gave us all life. Especially me." He leaned up and kissed Demyx, his arms slipping round his waist, as Demyx's slipped into his hair and round his shoulders.

Demyx moved away to bury his nose in Zexion's hair. "Um Zexy, is that pot meant to be bubbling like that?" Zexion turned to face the pot and cursed, rushing over to turn down the temperature.

"Damn it! No wonder no one likes it if you're in the kitchen while I'm cooking. I almost burn the food, because you're distracting me." Zexion sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair, pushing escaped strands back behind his ear.

Demyx slid off the counter top, walking towards Zexion he once again wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter Zexy. We're together and that's all that matters… now where's my cookie?"

Laughing as Demyx poked through all the cupboards searching for his sugary snack, his words echoed through his head. As long as they were together, that was all that mattered.


End file.
